


Fucked Up Sansby Week Oneshots 2018

by skerb



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cruelty is NSFW, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), FUSW, Group Sex, Heavy Drinking, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Pillow Talk is NSFW, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Grillby, Praise Kink, Rating May Change, Sans Has Issues, Sans Remembers Resets, Sensitive bones, Sexual Tension, Soul Sex, Underfell Grillby, Undertail, Water has character death, Yandere, Yandere Grillby, and by that i mean it's definitely going to change, bad sansby, fucked up sansby week, reset angst, sansby - Freeform, sansby phone sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skerb/pseuds/skerb
Summary: Fucked Up Sansby Week - Hosted byillegalsekriton tumblr, is a week where prompts are indulged for sad!Sansby content. Beware of a lot of angst, swearing, general bad times, and two guys who are bad for each other (at least this time..)





	1. Drinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withtheworms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withtheworms/gifts), [illegalsekrit (sansybones)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansybones/gifts).



> Prompt: Drinking.
> 
> Sans doesn't make a lot of sense, even when he tries to. It doesn't work out - even if it did before.

“yanno what? fuck it!”

The entire bar went stark silent. It was often enough that the bartender and Sans argued during business hours, but usually it was under heated whispers, only becoming distinctly audible when Sans had enough and stormed out.

The skeleton had a lot to drink. He was half hanging onto the counter, holding onto a tumbler of his sixth? full serving of Southern Comfort - ironically chosen due to his aggressive nature lately. The bartender’s flames hiked up with the explosion, his brow furrowed in a hard fireline between his glasses before crisply pushing up a sleeve in anger.

He gestured to the door, the movement so fast the fire arced off his arm like a whip.

_“Get out.”_  The words were spoken so quietly and yet with such a seething tone that Sans was thrown back from his stool, glowering at the fire monster with blanked sockets.

“m’not fuckin’ leavin - not ‘til ya admit it!” the skeleton slurred, the stool hindering him from rising from the floor coupled with the dizzying intoxication. “hol’up. make the bar stop-”

_“There’s nothing to admit and you damn well know it. You’re drunk again and you need to back off and take a long, hard look at where your decisions are leading you.”_  There was an angry bite to Grillby’s words and he folded his arms over his chest, watching Sans struggle with the swivelling seat. It would have been hilarious any other night, but now it just seemed pathetic.

“y-yer sendin’ a lotta mixed mmnessages,” the smaller monster spat, having found his feet finally, “textin’ ‘im - did ya dump thissin’ getta new one? figgur out wha t’do with me?”

_“You’re making absolutely no sense and if you do not leave, I will remove you by force-”_

“-an’ to my _bro,_  too, g, like i dunno. i know we’re shhhaky-”

_“We. Are not. A ‘thing’!”_  The fire monster bristled irritably and both of his fists slammed down on the bar’s counter, rattling bottles and glasses. _“We were never anything and you insisting we were ever anything beyond-”_  He gestured in agitation between them both, glaring at Sans’ intoxicated state as his inferno raged higher, _“-mutual acquaintances? - You infer I don’t remember because of ‘resets’ like some insane lunatic when you’re like this. I’ve had it! Even if we were - I want nothing to do with you if THIS is what I can expect!”_

Something in Sans’ soul clicked into place and he grew suddenly silent, apart from the constant shuffling of managing his balance. His heart _hurt._  The words burned more terribly than the first time he’d heard it. The quiet ‘ooh’s and gasps from the other patrons were like bullets into his soul, punctuating their pity like it was a goddamn spectacle.

He ruminated in his mind what he was going to say, sockets blanked as he pushed unsteadily away from the bar. He was no longer on the defensive; his shoulders slouched in defeat as though a knife had cut him deeply.

“it always feels th’same,” he slurred a few steps away, “even if iss not. and yer not. but i do. i c.. care.” He knew it didn’t make sense, what with the constant inebriated state lately. “ya come ‘round. we fuck.” He snorted like it was a fond memory. _“man,_ do we fuck…”

The fire monster’s aura grew hotter and Sans watched him stalk around the bar, the heels of his shoes clicking on the hardwood floors. The skeleton’s soul shuddered with a faint glimmer of drunken hope that maybe Grillby was coming around. He had his arm around him after all. It could have been construed as comfort, if he wasn’t being pulled towards the door.

“grillby, c’mon. please-”

_“Don’t make any more of a fool of yourself than you already have, Sans.”_  was the quiet, hissed reply. Grillby pushed open the door, then pulled Sans by the arm into the biting chill outside. The skeleton stumbled, tripping over his own feet as he lurched several feet into the street. _“Go sleep it off.”_

Sans caught himself before he got a facefull of snow, but the Underground was rotating more than it had been all week. He twisted his body and sent a hurt look over his shoulder, every part of his being in pain.

He saw the hesitant movement from the door just before it closed. Grillby had looked back and he didn’t look so sure anymore.


	2. Listening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Listening.
> 
> Sans tries to fix things. Grillby doesn't quite get the right idea. Sans is willing to go along with things anyway.

Sans drew in a deep breath, leaning against the back of Grillby’s restaurant.

It had taken everything he felt was left of him to come back. There were memories from when he didn’t. He knew that if he skipped a day Grillby would notice, no matter how angry he was with him he would… worry. He rubbed over his eye sockets, attempting to grate away the lingering hangover from the previous night before the building cleared out. Only a few more patrons and maybe he could talk before things went sour again.

It was always like this. He was shaking and his heart hurt to even think about it. All those times they were together, most bad, some even had a spark of affection and dare he think it - something mutual? Something twisted in his ribcage with that and he reflectively grabbed the front of his hoodie at the thought, still smelling like booze and bad decisions.

Sans huffed out a longing sigh as he heard the door’s chimes with the signal of closing time. Many times before Grillby had chastised him for stepping out of the void and into the bar after hours, skipping out on his bill when he was in a hurry in the same way, or… the list went on, really.

Man, it was a miracle he wasn’t banned from Grillby’s entirely, Sans thought.

As quickly as his sore bones would allow, Sans rounded the corner and stuck his slipper into the closing door, just in time to see a surprised - then agitated - flare-up from the owner.

“hey, grillbz,” the skeleton started. Slowly, so the other knew he hadn’t been drinking. He was always on guard lately, he noticed. Things could spiral out of control if he wasn’t careful. “got a few?”

 _“.......Closing. Bar’s locked.”_  There was an irritated snap to the end of his words, as though ready for an impending argument.

“g, please listen… m’sorry. i really fuckin’ am. i’m a goddamn idiot.”

 _“Such a shame you didn’t realise this much earlier,”_  the biting voice continued. Both the door push against his toes and the words stung deeply. _“Remove yourself from my doorway.”_

“i just wanna talk. honest. no yellin’, no accusations, just…” It hurt to talk when he knew the bartender would just reject him again, but he couldn’t leave it like this. If they could at least go back to friends instead of whatever strained mockery this was, he’d welcome another hellspawn child to the Underground and follow it to the end of infinity. “i wanna expl-”

_“How many have you had?”_

Sans blinked and tensed. His spine was so straight it was almost painful and he exhaled shortly, confused. “huh?”

 _“How many have you had tonight?”_  Grillby’s tone was curt, but at least he’d stopped pushing the door against Sans’ toes. The skeleton sighed softly and wriggled them.

“none.”

_“Why don’t I believe you?”_

“prob’ly `cause i’m a habitual liar,” Sans shrugged noncommittally, “but in this case, yeah, i haven’t had anything since last night.”

 

There was only the crisp crackle of fire as a response, but no words. Sans wondered if maybe he lost his chance for good this time and slumped his shoulders, then removed his slipper from the door. It closed with a clack and Sans pressed his brow against the doorframe, feeling the coil of guilt and misery saturate his soul at what he felt was the last chance for redemption fleeting away.

He’d messed up far too much to make it right this time, he realised. And the kid was late, too, whichever version of themself it would be.

He pushed away from the building as the pain in his heart spread. It made his bones rattle through the cold and clouded his vision before he realised they were _tears._

 _God damn it,_  he thought bitterly, sliding down beside the barrel next to the door and drawing his legs up close. He didn’t dare move if he was to point of crying like a desperate fool. At least if he sat outside Grillby’s, he hoped people would only think he was drunk again.

The skeleton’s body jolted with the sound of the door reopening. He whirled around with the accompanying light, a sob caught in his nonexistent throat. Quickly, Sans shakily got up to his feet when he saw the other’s flames hike up higher. He’d seen it enough to know a fire monster’s anger when he saw it.

“s-sorry, i’m goin’-” Sans’ strained voice betrayed the pain he felt and he hated the sound immediately. He gathered his magic in an erratic mess, sloppy and uncontrolled with blighted emotion - his warp just didn’t work in the end. He instinctively pulled his arm away before he realised Grillby had stepped out into the street and had his hand on his shoulder.

_“Sans.”_

It hurt. It hurt a _lot._  Why the hell did he remember all those times? - Good or bad, it didn’t matter, it _happened_  but at the same time, Grillby and no one else who knew before remembered. What’s worse was that he felt disoriented and weak as a result. Like it was a cheap trick and whatever anomaly responsible liked to smack him around with his own feelings.

The other pulled at his shoulder and Sans exhaled against his opposite sleeve, the noise shuddering and pathetic with the additional tug to his heartstrings. He wiped over his face, drawing up strength from the nonexistent pool at the centre of his being.

“...y-yeah.” It was more of an acknowledgement than anything else, he realised morosely. He had to get it together.

Grillby seemed hesitant, but at least his voice was calmer when he next spoke; _“Come inside… You talk. I’ll listen.”_

Sans immediately felt like he was unsure about the invitation, now given the chance. Maybe the universe was up to another one of its pranks and he’d have the last laugh? Regardless, the skeleton drew in another calming breath before turning back to face the bartender, unable to meet his eyes.

“thanks.”

Even after what amounted to several years for the restarts, it was always strange to be at Grillby’s after hours. Sans stood in one place awkwardly while Grillby locked the door and drew the shutters, allowing them privacy in the nosy small town. Then the fire monster simply gestured towards one of the tables closer to the back.

Sans sank down in the familiar seat, sockets blanked as he kept unusually quiet when the fire monster seated himself across from him. He was going over it in his mind, not entirely sure where to start, now that the bartender was finally willing to listen.

 _“...Could have left you out there. You understand this, don’t you?”_  the other spoke plainly, his tone still having a light edge to it.

“i know,” Sans replied quietly, resigned. He inhaled sharply and exhaled, the action meaningless but at the same time oddly soothing. Then again. He sunk his skull against his hands, still unable to meet the other’s gaze. “heh. every time i still dunno how to start.”

 _“Every time.”_  There was a challenging bite to it. Grillby was not receptive and Sans knew he had to at least try.

“how `bout i start off by sayin’ m’sorry what happened with your daughter,” Sans drummed his fingertips as he spoke quickly, drawing upon his knowledge of past events that took place in the past week. Grillby hadn’t told him about it _this_  time, which was likely why his flames stuttered in response, then flared up in agitation. “she’ll make it through this phase. she’s just got explosive personality. takes after her mum, right?”

 _“You’re mocking me,”_  the fire monster seethed. His hands raked against the tabletop, scoring dark burns into its polished surface. _“Spying on me-”_

“nah. y’told me this last week, just after it happened,” the skeleton drummed again, then chanced a look at Grillby. Shit, he looked mad. “relative to you, i mean.”

Grillby shook his head. _“Reset nonsense.”_

“it really is, isn’t it?” Sans sighed and leaned back in the chair, giving it a little tilt, “for a long time i thought something was wrong with me. but then i just thought i was goin’ nuts. until i could line up little pieces, here an’ there. people get a feeling if i say just the right thing to jog their memory - but then they kind of… stop remembering.” He shrugged at the thought, knowing he was rambling.

_“Which is why you know of Fuku, even when I haven’t told you.”_

“i know you’re just humourin’ me, but hearin’ ya say that actually makes me feel a bit better,” the skeleton sighed, tilting his chair a little more. “how many times has it been..? eighteen or eighty?”

 _“Likely eighteen arguments,”_  the fire monster breathed dejectedly, leaning against his hand on the table and regarding Sans. He was still wary.

The skeleton laughed shortly with a shrug. “wasn’t the answer i was lookin’ for, but uh… why don’t ya try askin’ things you _know_  you’ve never told me?” He paused in thought. “that you know you’ve never told anyone, maybe..?”

 

The silence between them was long enough for Sans to wonder if he was about to be kicked out again. His soul was doing that particular little stammer behind his ribs and he idly rubbed at the spot, attempting to look anywhere but at Grillby.

“or ya could just… humour me a bit more,” the skeleton continued, unsure yet boldly pressing on, “like… when you’re mad, ya go out into the forest and burn bushes down to the stump and y’know no one else sees. sometimes ya bring home pinecones to roast when you’re agitated. for how clean the restaurant is, your apartment is actually kinda a hot mess. and when ya gotta go to hotland, you prefer to take the ferry, even if you almost fell in the river a time or two, `cause waterfall makes ya edgy an’ ya can’t mentally handle the walk alone.”

The fire monster remained quiet, his blaze effectively hiding his expression. Sans had been with him long enough to decipher the arrangement of flames over time, however.

“that expression you’re wearing…” the skeleton leaned forward, unable to push away the vague smugness he felt with the other’s bemused look, “...well, they’re not exactly things an _acquaintance_ would know, right?”

Grillby stayed silent a little longer before admitting softly, _“Don’t know how you’d learn of such things.”_

Sans shrugged. “you told me, most times. other stuff, well…” he shrugged again, a hint of cyan flush suffusing his bones, “y’get chatty after a good fuck.”

It might have been the wrong thing to say, if the sudden flare-up was anything to go by. The skeleton grimaced, huching into his hood and closing one socket to the brightness.

Grillby’s flames were kindling brightly in different shades of yellow and orange and the scorch marks on the table were more apparent now. Then he seemed to settle down, embers flying around as he cooled off.

 _“You’re trying to get a rise out of me,”_  he accused.

“maybe. always liked the lightshow.”

Grillby’s next sigh was tinged with irritation and he passed a hand through the flames on his head, then got up to move towards the bar. _“You’re always like this!”_

Sans opened his other socket to watch the bartender reach for a dark green bottle off one of the shelves, then stop abruptly as though he realised something was out of place. Of course it was, the skeleton thought smugly. He watched as the fire scurried around the other’s body. Sans waited patiently, but his soul was thrumming harshly with anticipation as the fire monster seemed to be stuck in his own thoughts.

 _“You… you’re always like this.”_  He seemed confused, turning to regard the skeleton with the bottle of liquor in hand. _“Hell, am I going crazy too?”_

“work it out, g, c’mon.”

He returned to the table with two tumblers, slowly sinking back into the chair. Grillby still looked puzzled.

_“This is a prank.”_

“i mean, it’s kinda a mean one if so. y’know i don’t do those.”

_“A jape, then.”_

“more papyrus’ deal, not mine.” Sans returned his chair back to all four legs and leaned forward with a frown tugging at his permanent grin. “what’s with the hooch.”

The bartender was already pouring out half a glass of the liquor, then promptly slammed it back with a plume of ignited flames bursting white. Then he poured some into both glasses and slid one across the table to Sans. He looked spooked.

 _“......Too sober for this,”_  was all the fire monster said, his voice harsh before coughing up a wisp of smoke as the strong alcohol burned away inside.

Hesitantly, Sans took the offered drink and watched the other down another glass as though it were nothing but a shot. He whistled lowly, wondering if this was some kind of test. He knew it took a lot more than that to get Grillby even the least bit buzzed. He made a point of saying his thoughts out loud and the other merely laughed, the sound strained.

 _“I must be losing my damn mind. Not only do I feel like we’ve had this conversation before, but now it feels like it’s going.. completely wrong.”_  Grillby took another drink, this time it was smaller.

Sans exhaled softly then nodded, still unsure if he should indulge. It _was_  going differently. Idly, he swirled the contents of the glass, leaning forward a little as Grillby tugged at one side of his bowtie. The movement was nervous, Sans could tell.

 _“Can you believe… yesterday, after I gave you the boot, I felt as though I was in the wrong?”_  Grillby rubbed over his flames again, an agitated laugh sending dark smoke around him with his next drink. _“...Felt terrible, even though I was in the right? Or felt I could kiss you, if only to make you shut up-”_  His flames peaked higher with that thought, looking surprised, then angry at himself with the words. _“Why would I…”_

Sans felt his heart sink with that and he slid the glass across the table, not wanting it anymore. He stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets, forming tight and trembling fists. “y-yeah. funny `bout that, eh? maybe you just need to get it outta your system.”

 _“....Seems all very elaborate for a proposition,”_  the other remarked, his voice then sounding challenging. Sans looked up from the table and saw a brief smirk pass over the flames of Grillby’s visage before he stood up, rounding to the side, and bent over him. _“If that’s all you want..?”_

 

Oh. It was.. going to be one of those. Sans drew in a shuddered breath with the fire monster’s heat, literally starved for affection the past few runs. He leaned into the touch when Grillby settled his hand against his shoulder, flames licking up his neck the closer he moved it.

He nodded. “sure.” _Fuck it,_  more like.

It was a terrible idea, beyond all measure of a doubt. He masked the ache behind his ribs with the upcoming excitement when Grillby bent further down to press their mouths together. He was so starved for affection, he knew it would just be another tick mark in the long list of bad choices lately. Maybe it would be a better way to jog Grillby’s memory, he thought through a haze of increasingly passionate and desperate kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I can't make drabbles less than 2k words, oh well. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A skeleton breaks into a bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes trust is breached... sometimes it's hidden. Sometimes tenderness is shown when you're grasping at straws, hoping to make things work.
> 
> This one is less angsty, but still sad. That's what FUSW is all about!

 

It had probably not been his best idea, if he really thought long and hard about it.

He sat in Grillby’s bar before it opened - before the fire monster even came downstairs for setup. Sans spent the better part of an hour poking around as quietly as he could before settling behind the counter.

A few things caught his attention. Things down here were immaculate. More than likely if he put anything out of place, the fire monster would know immediately. Several rows of shelves housed premium spirits, foodstuffs, cash and cards. He left all those alone. What he was  _ really _  interested in was the small black ledger Grillby kept hidden from him at all times.

Even when he came in to settle his tab every week, it was never brought out into view long enough for Sans to peek at it. It was thick and had several pages covered in peaked writing that was barely legible. Scorch marks and the smudge of ash littered the pages, but that was to be expected. The guy it belonged to was made of fire, after all.

It had made him curious. Of course, he had suspicions that Grillby wasn’t entirely honest with him about his tab, but for different reasons than what he’d originally thought apparently. He always thought it was too low when the fire monster would quickly tally up the week, never allowing him to see the itemised list. 

The skeleton squinted at the lines; the script was hard to make out half the time, dates were obscure and most of them had been crossed out. More often than not they appeared faded or so harshly stricken from the record Sans wondered if it had been from pure frustration.

But that’s when it got strange. With every entry there was a date. Every entry was long, and even if the skeleton favoured the bar even above his own home, he doubted he could indulge in the worst burger on the menu eighteen times a day. Or have enough drinks to make him comatose for five years, branching to twelve whole gold marks. His weekly salary was only fourteen. That couldn’t have been right.

Sometimes the dates would be scratched out too, frustration behind the dark scribbles as though Grillby wasn’t sure either. 

He grimaced. Something wasn’t right. The dates and accumulative tab had stopped weeks ago.

For a monster whose footwear created harsh clacks on the hardwood floors, Grillby could really sneak about. Sans froze when he saw the sudden flare of fire come from around the corner from the kitchen. How he didn’t recognise the light when the other snuck up on him was a question for another time.

“mornin’.” His voice caught at the end of the word, betraying his surprise. 

_ “Sans,” _  there was a confused edge to the other’s tone this time. He wasn’t even dressed for the day, wearing nothing but a pair of simple drawstring sweats. His fire was low as though still half-asleep.  _ “...It’s five in the morning. Why are you here?” _

Sans went over it in his mind and closed the ledger, relieved yet suspicious for the lack of outburst. Any other time and Grillby would have literally blown his top. So what had changed this time?

“come to give ya some money.” It was a weak excuse, at best.

_ “....Couldn’t wait until regular operating hours?” _  Grillby took off his glasses and rubbed over his face with his other hand.

Sans stared at him. Yeah, the guy clearly wasn’t awake yet. Nor was he a morning person.

Carefully Sans slipped the ledger back onto the shelf under the counter and got back up to his feet. By this time, his soul was still thrumming in the mild panic and confusion since Grillby’s appearance, but he somehow kept composure.

He walked to Grillby’s side and awkwardly put an arm around him. He wasn’t pushed away. More confusion, following an invasive kindling of melancholy hope.

_ “...Too early,” _  the bartender complained softly, pulling away from Sans’ touch.

Sans was all too aware of the other’s hand on his back, however. It flooded a soothing warmth throughout him and he couldn’t help but step into the other’s direction. Neither of them seemed to want to part.

“let’s just.. get ya back to bed then.” It was an innocent enough suggestion and Grillby only nodded slightly, his form unkempt as he pushed his glasses on and started towards his suite. His arm was still on Sans’ back, leading him.

Maybe this time would be better, the skeleton hoped as he was led through the kitchen and upstairs.

True to form, the bartender’s suite was a mess, which only made it that much more like home. At least, Sans thought so. The ache in his heart grew as he allowed the other to pull him into the hall leading to Grillby’s bedroom.

_ “...Stay,” _  the fire monster asked, but it didn’t seem like a question.

Sans turned to face him and his arms were wrapped around his hips, pulling him closer. He wasn’t sure how to take it, since their previous meetings had been all… out of place, lately.

“now who’s crazy,” the skeleton muttered, but didn’t move to pull away. He felt as though things might be better. A little better, day by day, maybe they could rekindle what had been lost.

_ “...For a goodnight kiss, at least.” _

“sounds fair.” It didn’t really, but who was Sans to deny such an offer? Time after time, he allowed himself to be entranced by the fire monster’s passion, and every time he hungered for more when it abruptly died down.

 

Tonight would be no different, and Sans knew he was being unfair to them both when he left later that morning while Grillby slept - shame echoing in every footstep and soot smudged into the fibres of his ribcage.


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby has become a little... possessive towards Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* Yandere!Grillby tho.  
> (Thank you to Nanenna who gave me the last line of this prompt. :D)

In a way, he should have known it would get to this point. All around, he was quiet and reserved. With the skeleton all but throwing himself at him every day at the restaurant, how could Grillby in some way, not become attached to the concept of having him as a lover?

Fire monsters were known to be bold. So over the course of the next several months, Grillby found he fancied the idea of keeping Sans all to himself.

He was there, even then. His arms curled atop of the bar after having a good meal and a couple of drinks, like always. He was napping and looked adorable for it too. Grillby found himself watching fondly, even giving his skull a gentle caress when he had a moment to spare between orders.

He invited Sans up several times. Their relationship grew more heated and the fire monster found himself enthralled with the other’s affections. The fact that he had to share even one iota of Sans’ attention with his brother was enough to make him quietly seethe.

Papyrus was always fussing over him. Meddling where he shouldn’t be. His attempts to bring Sans home were becoming increasingly bothersome - citing rest and food and insulting his cooking as though Grillby was completely inept at caring for Sans.

The grip on the knife tightened as he sliced through citrus for cocktails. His movements became a little less precise the more he thought about it.

To his credit, he kept a rather cool head for one of his composition.

When Papyrus came in earlier that week, he interrupted a bit of Sans’ appreciation for his heat. He had Grillby’s hand on his face and Sans was smiling at him with closed sockets and that hum that sounded all too loving.

Grillby cherished when Sans was like this, but when Papyrus arrived to fetch him, the smaller skeleton pushed his hand away to turn to his brother. They talked amongst themselves, their words turning into a film of white noise that Grillby didn’t even want to know. The aggression he felt then had been like nothing before and keeping his fire under control had been difficult up until the two brothers left.

The skeleton walked into the bar. But it was the wrong one. That was then. This was now. He’d be civil. After all, Grillby knew Sans would be upset if anything were to happen to his brother. He had to keep himself under control. He wasn’t heartless.

Papyrus just needed to learn his place.

“THERE HE IS-”

Grillby’s eyes narrowed slightly from behind his glasses and he kept quiet as the boisterous skeleton stomped over, flicking snow off his shoulders and onto his dry, clean floors. There was a faint crackle and snap from over his neck and Grillby quietly chastised the flames for acting out.

“-AS THOUGH HE’D BE ANYWHERE ELSE.” Sarcasm. Papyrus was bad at veiling his contempt for his establishment. With a harsh sigh, he went to wake his brother.

Grillby moved, putting up a hand to stop him. The intruder did while eyeing him, looking as confused and pointlessly chipper as always. While Grillby did not necessarily dislike Papyrus in the beginning, he was taking up a little too much of his lover’s time.

The only times he spent with Sans was while the skeleton was on break, or if he made an enticing enough offer for him to join him upstairs. Spending the night was always easy, but when it was time for Sans to leave, it was then he realised that he could boil the rivers of the Underground with the thought of the skeleton being elsewhere.

_ “....Staying here tonight,” _  Grillby supplied as calmly as he could muster, lowering his hand. The knife chopped through the lemon with a bit of force, sending seeds skidding across the counter and over the edge.

“HE’S BEEN HERE FOR OVER A WEEK! HE NEEDS A CHANGE OF CLOTHES, NOT TO MENTION THIS… ‘RESTAURANT’ HAS MADE HIM SLIMEY WITH GREASE AND SMELLY.”

The fire monster’s fiery brow was still in a hard line as he sliced through the fruit, becoming agitated with the insults.  _ “I’m sure he appreciated your… ‘help’... while you were younger.” _

“ARE YOU SUGGESTING HE’S GROWING UP?” Papyrus’ tone was a little wounded but he stood his ground. He should’ve noticed Grillby’s aggressive nature since he was bothering with speech as opposed to signing. But no, he remained clueless. “ALL THIS GREASE-LADEN FOOD ISN’T GOOD FOR HIM. HE NEEDS TO COME HOME SO I CAN AT LEAST-”

_ “I can care for him just fine.” _

“WOWIE… I WASN’T INSINUATING THAT YOU COULDN’T, JUST-” Papyrus let the words hang, wringing those ridiculous red gloves of his.

Grillby forced himself to remain quiet, feeling like Sans’ brother was being too much of a pest to be worth the attention an argument would bring. But still, Sans would be inconsolable if anything were to happen to him. He wrestled with the thought, knowing it to be wrong, but at the same time… what if Sans didn’t have to worry about him in a completely different way?

Perhaps if Papyrus kept away of his own accord? That would make things infinitely easier.

_ “He rather enjoys my company,” _  Grillby sighed, relaxing his shoulders and calming his fire, which was snapping around him as his temper built.  _ “....Should think if he wanted to go home, he would have.” _

Papyrus didn’t look so sure. In fact, he was staring again, then looking down to his sleeping brother as though not quite sure what to say next.

The fire monster glanced down to the monster between them, the crack of his mouth forming a thin bright smile. Sans calmed his fiery heart but also made it burn with passion. It was why he was like this lately.

“I BELIEVE… THAT HE LIKES YOU. QUITE A LOT. QUITE FOR SOME TIME. AND THAT, PERHAPS, HE IS.. EXCITED TO BE WITH YOU,” the younger skeleton went over his thoughts out loud, fidgeting again.

Grillby tossed the lemon slices into a glass bowl and grabbed a lime from the pile of assorted citrus fruit on the counter next to him, continuing his work as he spoke;  _ “...So glad we’ve come to an agreement.” _  There was that hint of him not taking ‘no’ for an answer anymore, hoping Papyrus would stop being daft for a moment and zero in on how he was feeling. At least then he wouldn’t need to be direct.

The other was still talking, however. He believed Sans was capable of making his own decisions regarding work and curfew. The more he thought about it and was made to listen to the brother’s chastisement, the hotter Grillby became.

It became a bit much.

Suddenly, without warning, he adjusted his grip on the knife and pounded it into one of the citruses on the counter, embedding it into the marble surface with a sudden flare up of heat. It cut off whatever Papyrus had been rattling on about and even had jolted Sans out of his deep sleep.

Grillby recovered quickly enough, but stared at Papyrus while Sans yawned without a care in the world and not awake enough to sense the hostility.

_ “.......Cockroach,” _  he said excusingly, twisting the knife from the surface of the counter. It left a scorch mark along the crack like a lightning strike. Papyrus remained quiet, his glance flicking between the two monsters. There hadn’t been any kind of pest on the counter, but the fire monster had made it clear he didn’t want to talk anymore.

Sans greeted his brother as usual, unaware of the others’ exchange. But for once Papyrus reasoned that perhaps this time, he wouldn’t be such an obstinate stick in the mud about where he slept that night. Or perhaps, any other night! Sans was, after all, very much an adult and could make any decisions on his own from therein on.

Papyrus knew it was just because Grillby was very fond of his brother, but he wished he was a little less… scary.


	5. Cruelty (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gives Grillby a lesson in sharing.  
> (NSFW smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Skerb regrets posting these as chapters instead of parts in a series, woops.  
> (Did you think you were getting out of FUSW without some smut? How little do ya'll know me blol.)

When did he get so addicted to fire?

Sans didn’t even know where this second Grillby had come from - or even if it _was_  Grillby. He was violet, crass and smug, overly flirtatious and Grillby seemed to just _loathe_  him.

Wherever he came from, Sans could say the prospect of having two fire monsters fighting over him had become a rather heated affair. They both snapped at each other in the roaring language of fire and all Sans could do when they were like this was stop and stare. The sight was really something to see.

However long it took for the other to introduce himself was exactly how long it took for his Grillby to become highly annoyed with the prospect of sharing. Fire monsters being inherently possessive and dominating, the bartender all but spat at the other when his purple counterpart introduced himself with the same name.

So, Grillby and other Grillby didn’t get along. Sans supposed that if he found out there was another one of _him_  that he wouldn’t be too keen on it either. To make things easier for himself, the skeleton had started referring to the other as Chillby. Because he looked really _cool._

Grillby didn’t like it - in fact, he was starting to get more aggressive the more interest Chillby showed in Sans. Part of him was willing to bet it was in order to get a rise out of him, but Sans also appeared curious. It was probably the reason why he didn’t have to think too long about the following proposition some weeks later.

 

They were up in Grillby’s suite, him trapped between the pair like some infernal press. He was completely rid of clothes, arched up against Grillby’s chest and mouth hanging open as his lover’s cock drove into him in slow, tantalising strides.

He couldn’t help the anticipated moans when Chillby inched towards him, almost purring as he captured his mouth in a deep kiss. It had bite to it, much different than Grillby’s own, he couldn’t help but push forward with the taste, eager for more driving heat.

“I think he enjoys being toyed with like this,” Chillby uttered, his bright grin pulling to one side in a devilish smirk as he wrapped his fingers around Sans’ bobbing cock. The skeleton shifted back slightly with the heat to his front as though to escape the additional pleasure, burying Grillby further into him. He stifled his groan pathetically, bucking again as the other began to swirl the tip with his thumb, fighting his vocal urges.

“What, not going to give me any pretty noises?”

Grillby’s fire snapped aggressively from over Sans’ shoulder when Chillby leaned forward and captured his mouth again, causing the skeleton to tremble with the toe curling kiss. It was almost too much, the Grillby to his front, the one against his back, jerking his hips forward in order to coax any noises from him.

“fff.. fuck, i… i can’t-” Sans panted once he had turned his face away from Chillby, pressing back against Grillby again. He was clutching at the other’s forearm with all he could muster while his other hand dragged through the flames of Grillby’s leg. Grillby had each of his femurs in his hands and held his body against him in a force of sheer domination as Sans felt his fire pulsing hot pleasure throughout his bones.

“What, already? You can’t handle the heat?” Chillby taunted, caressing his mouth over his jawbone and giving Grillby a rather sultry look, knowing it would piss him off. “But you’re doing so, so well…” To prove his point, Chillby stroked in time with Grillby’s thrusts, pulling delicious, desperate moans and soft pleas from the skeleton.

Tears pricked at his sockets and he closed them, his whole body arching as he felt the pleasure become too much. Sans’ legs shook, his grip on each monster clenching hard as he felt a pressure start to flare up inside of him, concentrating in one place.

Chillby laughed low in his throat, the sound snapping like flames as he pressed his thumb over the tip of Sans’ dripping cock, denying him release. The skeleton tried to buck his hips into the movement again when the fire monster in front of him shifted closer and leaned over his shoulder, his violet flames jumping the short distance to lick upon his skull.

“Ah, ah-” he whispered mockingly, his grin sly as he teased the slick tip, “Who said you could cum? And so _quickly,_  too…” He relished in the way Sans shuddered under the building pleasure, unable to help the lewd noises and heated gasps as Grillby’s tongue singed the other side of his neck.

“i-i… i can’t.. please-” the skeleton whimpered, arching again, _“ahh,_  i n-need to-”

“Must be thrilling, to have two of your lover touching you like this,” Chillby continued, then watched as Sans nodded hesitantly while Grillby stilled his movements.

The break was baffling in a way and Sans looked at Chillby, his vision bleary as he drank in deep breaths. His magic had condensed into a quivering, aching pool at his pelvis, yearning for release. The thought of two Grillbys touching him was enough to crash any other viable thought in his mind and now it was _happening._

Grillby was shooting his counterpart something of a loathsome glare as he spoke, but since his lover seemed to be entertaining the idea, he didn’t speak out.

“What if we doubled the fun? You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

The skeleton’s frame shuddered at the invitation, pinpricks of fire magic teasing at his body in anticipation. Grillby’s girth was already too much for him to take, but hazily, he considered it. “god, p-please…” He was already lost to pleasure, so eager to continue that he was willing to entertain any idea that was propositioned.

“You’ll have to accomodate for both of us, then,” Chillby hummed against the side of his skull, then traced aching, heated fingertips down the length of the submissive little skeleton between them. His hand settled at the base of Sans’ fat little cock, giving the magic an encouraging nudge with his fingers.

Obediently, Sans formed something else apart from his favoured piece and felt Grillby tense behind him with the shift in energy. He also heard the rasp of his lover against his aural canal and arched back again when Chillby grabbed one of his femurs, drawing closer as the other splayed the soft lips and traced the entrance with two fingers in a feather-light touch.

This Grillby was just as teasing, if not even _more_  than the other, Sans thought. His eye lights settled down to watch as those same fingers entered him and felt them curl into his magic with the pulse of fire, coaxing a soft mewl as Grillby shifted behind him to adjust their position. He could just make out the devilish violet and blue flames from the orange and gold licking through his rib cage, too far gone to believe how crazy this all felt.

How the hell had he convinced Grillby to go along with this? The thought was extinguished when Chillby’s fingers dragged out of him, the heat of his magic sending shocks up into his hip bones.

“a-ahhn, mmnh _hot_ -”  Sans tensed as he felt the familiar prod against his wet entrance, this time fumbling for Grillby’s hands to squeeze them as he felt the addition to the magic at his pelvis. He whimpered as Grillby caressed him, soothing him as Chillby moved in closer, slowly pushing inside, stretching him wider and making him feel so full he was about to break in the best way possible.

He had absolutely no control of his body; he tried to kick out a leg to ease the pressure at his pelvis, but Chillby kept each of his hands on his femurs, arresting him. He was trembling, breaths coming in harsh, stuttering gasps as Sans prepared himself for whatever came next. It seemed like Chillby was a master of restraint, considering he hadn’t moved after the initial penetration.

“There we are,” Chillby murmured breathily, pulling away slightly to see their connection. He could feel the throb of Sans’ walls around him and watched the skeleton’s blissed-out face as he gave an experimental push forward. “What a beautiful sight,” he cooed as Sans arched his spine again with a sharp breath, burying Grillby further with an urgent groan.

 _“Asshole,”_  Grillby hissed from over Sans’ shoulder, causing his counterpart to laugh deep in his throat. Grillby wasn’t fully intent on sharing, even with Sans’ curiosity burning about both of them.

“Hey, one of the perks of going second. I get the best view in the house.”

If Sans’ mind had been all there, he would have been shocked at Grillby’s curse, and even more surprised at Chillby’s soothing and appraising words. He was trying desperately to keep himself together, even going as far as to clutch at Chillby’s shirt to balance himself between them. If they decided to move… no, _when_  they decided to move, Sans didn’t know if he’d be able to handle it.

“p...please,” he tried again, his skull lolling forward into the foreign heat. “you’re smokin’ me o-out… _hah,_ s-so hot-”

 _“Switch,”_  Grillby suddenly demanded, his tone taking on an aggressive edge.

Chillby sneered over Sans’ shoulder at him, shaking his head. “What, and miss this beautiful face? Don’t think so, babe!” To prove his point, he rolled his hips, sliding out of Sans’ tight entrance before pushing himself back inside with just as much ease. The skeleton’s body shuddered with the movement and he couldn’t help the stuttering gasp and moan, closing his eye sockets tightly and attempting to encourage momentum with his hips.

“Oh sweetheart, did you enjoy that?” Chillby crooned, relishing the way the skeleton’s magic had adjusted to him and slickened, clenching and easing as he thrust again. Sans attempted to think of some kind of joke but could only nod, the movement feverish as Grillby pulled his skull to the side to slip his tongue into his mouth.

He leaned back again, a whimper escaping him as the shock of pleasure from Grillby’s girth shifted slowly inside of him. He heard Chillby gasp with the movement, unable to keep himself unaffected as Grillby attempted to prove himself the dominant one. Sans’ toes curled in the air as Chillby thumbed his clit in a tease and hoisted one leg over his shoulder, effectively sandwiching the skeleton between the two fire monsters.

The movements were agonisingly sweet, catered to him as though they were the same person, Sans blearily thought. He reopened his sockets and gave in to a vocal moan, a shot of pleasure dancing around in his bones as the heat kicked up hotter into his rib cage. He was on fire, every bone in his body was glowing with the heat from the two thrusting inside of him in turns. It took everything in him not to break, both fisting Chillby’s shirt and holding Grillby’s forearm as it reached inside of his rib cage, plucking every rib like a harp’s strings.

 _Fuck,_  he loved it when Grillby did that.

“Look at you,” Chillby murmured, his breaths coming quicker the more he thrust, “You’re taking us so well. And doing _such_ a great job, too..”

Sans couldn’t help the lewd little vocalisations as each of them rocked into him, coupled with the talkative purple fire monster to his front giving him praise. Each one of them shocked his body with all the right movements, while Grillby touched him tenderly, even caressed his soul and whispered loving words for only him to hear.

Sans loved every moment of it, yet it all felt too much. The tension rising, Sans felt as though he was going to break.

“i-i’m gonna-” With a higher, louder cry than normally he tensed, grabbing and pulling Chillby as Grillby’s touch undid him inside, coating their dual members with hot fluids. His breathing was ragged but he was relieved it was over. It had really been too much to take, even for such a short amount of time. He sank back against Grillby, every bit of him trembling through the blissful aftershocks of orgasm.

It didn’t end there. Of course it didn’t, Sans thought in a daze. They continued to move, to shift inside of him and build a agonising tempo to their constant heat. They started up again, Chillby rocking small quick, shallow thrusts that had Sans throbbing while Grillby’s own were powerful in their desperation, coming close.

Sans attempted to throw an arm behind Grillby’s neck, to brace himself or to pull himself upward away from the constant thrusts. “fffuck,” he gasped, the tension building again as he attempted to wriggle free. He didn’t know if he could stand another orgasm so soon after his last between the two of them. “fuck, fuck! - i can’t… please - i can’t-” Sans was cut off again by the massage against his soul and he melted back against Grillby, a long aching moan leaving him as they rocked into him at the same time. “ah.. too much.. ah god, grillby-”

Grillby - either one, really, Sans thought hazily as he clutched at the hand on his rib cage. His voice was raw and strained with moans, grunts and pleas. It halted stutteringly when his magic clenched around the dual intrusions, sending sparks up his spine to mingle with his body’s magic against another gush of slick cum. The other two had yet to cum and he was beginning to feel lightheaded with the overstimulation as his eye lights dragged upwards, flickering under the growing intensity.

They weren’t even finished and he’d already cummed twice now.

“Do you want us to stop?” Chillby asked, his tone smooth as silk and his pace mercifully slowed.

Sans clenched his teeth and lolled his skull backward against Grillby’s shoulder, unable to form coherent words no matter how hard he tried. Instead, he shook his head. No, this… this was _amazing._  He still couldn’t believe how fucking good it felt, even if he was experiencing sensory overload.

“He’s just gorgeous,” the violet fire monster purred, lifting his other leg over the opposing shoulder to bury himself deep inside Sans’ throbbing wet pussy. “No wonder you’re being selfish. When I make him cum, he lights up the room like fireworks.”

Sans felt himself flush at that and Grillby’s hands roamed down from his ribs and the front of his spine, delving between the other fire monster’s body and his own. Sans jolted with the tingling warm fingers over his clit, the long sensual rubs and light flicks drawing out surprised gasps and making him jerk his hips uncontrollably. He hopped slightly to get away from the overpowering sensation as he begged in desperation while clawing at Grillby’s thighs.

Oversensitive, the skeleton couldn’t help the powerful release that crashed over him, this time with an accompanying golden flame chasing his cry out of his mouth. Mercifully, Chillby was growing close to his own end and stuttered to a halt, then withdrew slowly, Sans’ cunt twitching and throbbing with the sudden emptiness.

The sudden shift of his legs being let go of made Sans whimper and he watched as the other took his cock in hand and rose to his knees, sending a flood of anticipation through him. Chillby’s hips jerked to the strokes as he released his load against Sans’ rib cage. Where his cum splattered against bone, it left dark scorches and the fell monster positively glowed with delight, knowing the marks would be permanent.

 _“......Be kind,”_ Grillby hissed at the other’s smug display, gently caressing Sans’ body to soothe the aches of the burns. Looking down, he recognised the brutal burns and swung an arm around Sans in a flare of anger, intending to strike at Chillby. The other just moved away, laughter in his throat as Grillby’s punch missed.

“Why? I have no further use of him.”

He watched as Grillby glared at him from over Sans’ shoulder, pressing the skeleton against his body possessively while singeing the other’s bones with every touch. How _dare_ the other mark what was his, only to insult and throw him away. He still rubbed at his clit as he thrust inside of him, every one urgent as he slipped his fingers between his lips to pump in and out with his movements.

By the end of it, Sans couldn’t say he regretted it. In fact, he couldn’t say much of anything at all, as the delirium of ultimate exhaustion took hold of him and he sunk against Grillby with a pathetic, satiated moan. Grillby caressed him, pushing soft kisses to the side of his skull while wrapping his fire around his lover protectively.

Chillby wouldn’t be able to get close after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know smut doesn't get much for comments and I'm ok with that but I'm so, so, so pleased with how this came out. *whispers* praise kink & possessive Grillby.....  
> h e c k y a s !


	6. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby's catches fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sobbed like a little child the whole time writing this, FYI.  
> Content warning for character death.

He found out shortly after.

Sans had rushed out of the house and down the street, then stood outside of Grillby’s alongside many others in disbelief. His eye lights were absent and a feeling of dread stabbed his heart like none he had ever felt before. Not like when his brother died in previous timelines, not when he discovered the world would eventually fade into the abyss.

This was something wholly different.

Grillby’s had caught fire in the middle of the night. There was barely anything left of it now, the structural damage was so great it was a wonder how it was still standing. A crowd had formed before he arrived and were gossiping about what could have started it. Grillby was normally very much in control of his fire and any flames that were not his own were very respectful.

So how could this have happened?

What was worse is that Grillby lived above the establishment. If worse came to worst, they’d find Grillby fine upstairs. But that was when Sans overheard one of the denizens of Snowdin talking about _extinguishing._

The town fire department had doused the blaze to prevent it from spreading to other buildings and were now preparing to enter the unstable structure.

What remained of the restaurant was still soaked and smoking. Panic gripped his soul and Sans pushed those in the way aside as he stalked through the snow towards the building. It didn’t even matter that the door had been locked; the hinges were broken and he was able to pry the still-warm piece of charred wood away and hurry inside.

He’d never moved so fast in his life.

All he could think was ‘no’.

_No, no, no, no, don’t, Grillby, be ok, be fine, please be ok!_

The rows of alcohol at the back of the bar had fallen when the shelves collapsed and everything was in disarray, charred black in smoking piles. What wasn’t stone or metal had been utterly destroyed.

He didn’t see any light.

“grillbz!” the skeleton called into the darkness. His breaths were coming faster in his distress and he stalked towards the bar, slippers soaking up the water from the scorched floorboards. The image of his friend casually wiping down the counter as he had for all the years they’d known each other replayed in his mind like a skipping record.

There was no presence of heat, downstairs or up.

His eye lights scanned the bar again as he hurried further in. He would have missed the fire monster on the floor behind the counter amongst shattered glasses and bottles had he not been whirling his skull around on his way to the kitchen. He skidded to an abrupt halt, horror gripping at his soul.

“oh.. oh god, no, grillbz, hang on-” Sans’ voice was a harsh, cracked fragment of his regular cadence as he rushed to the other’s side.

He was still there, as dim as barely glowing coals and devastatingly injured. His fire was out, leaving him a deep ruddy red and smoking. The bartender’s face and exposed arms had burns from where water had doused him, the scar of cooled magma keeping him together sloughing off in small trickles of dust.

He was barely breathing when Sans knelt and pulled him off the wet floor into his arms.

“grillby, hey, buddy - c’mon, don’t... don’t lay around on the job, c’mon,” Sans tried to hide the panic in his voice but he already knew it was too late. “f-fuck, hey, wake up, g-”

Sans’ heart gave a lurch when the other stirred. It was subtle but it was there, a vague whisper of a glow where the fire monster’s normally bright burning eyes would be. Then came the faint hiss of a sigh, sounding too much like water sizzling on a hot plate. Sans clenched his teeth, trying to grin to show the other comfort despite the horrendous fear that lodged itself in his rib cage.

“th-there you are,” his voice was strained and felt tight. A precursory Check tugged the grin downwards as the fragile hope brought on by the other’s awakening was crushed just as fast. Grillby had already Fallen Down and he was sinking quickly.

If only Sans had arrived sooner.

Desperately, he pushed the thought aside, bringing everything in his bones up to heal. He was never good at it and it was useless to heal a monster when they had Fallen, but he was  _desperate._  He didn’t want his friend to be gone. He didn’t want the guy he cared about so much to Fall and die, and-

 _“....S..ans.”_  Sans paused at the bare whisper. He grabbed the other’s hand and held it in his own, lacing the limp, cooled digits with his own finger bones. He felt a pinch where his voice echoed, halting any words and leaving him feeling strangled. He was hopelessly lost at what to do. Sans felt tears prick at his sockets and a shudder in his ribs, fighting back a sob at the other’s broken voice.

_God damn it!_

“i’m here,” he said softly, his voice thick, “stay with me.”

Without the aid of fire, Grillby’s voice was so threadbare that Sans had to lean over him to hear what he had to say next. It was slow and deliberate, even with the hint of a tease he’d grown to love after all this time. Sans’ soul pinched with the pain of anguish, denying what his heart already knew.

 _“....Hope you don’t.. mind me.. being so forward...”_  Every word was an effort and it stung as Sans shook his skull, silently pleading for a miracle that this wouldn’t be his dear friend’s last words.

“o-only if by ‘forward’ you mean gettin’ up,” the skeleton bartered, so afraid to move Grillby for fear he’d turn to dust right then. The crack of the other’s mouth shared the same dim glow of his eyes with the attempt of a smile. “there ya go. you always _light up_  the day with.. with a smile, grillby.”

Sans’ voice cracked again and he swore, unable to keep the tears from falling. Another Check showed Grillby’s health plunging lower, well past whole numbers and into fractions.

He was running out of time.

“no, no, no, no-” Sans pleaded, panic returning to him alongside desperation. He gripped the other’s hand a little tighter and it started to crumble. The skeleton’s eye lights shrank to pinpricks in horror. “grillby, c’mon-” He tried to send another healing pulse through the other’s form, the effort so painful that it wrenched another sob from him. For a moment the skeleton thought he had been successful, only for another fraction to tick down.

He couldn’t stop the other from Falling.

The other made another effort to speak, the action so strenuous Sans even held his shaky breath so he didn’t miss a single word. Grillby’s core was fading, the once happy, vibrant light of a hearth cooling to an aching emptiness with the last shallow exhale of breath.

_“....I love you.”_

Words caught again, Sans stared at the other, tears falling freely now. He felt such disbelief for everything that it felt too unreal, too painful. Helplessly, he tried to form words that just wouldn’t come, wanting to give the other something of comfort and reciprocation after all this damn time. Sans watched helplessly and hopelessly as the last of his friend’s warmth faded from the world, the last of his magic dispersing as what little light the other had left darkened.

“i…” _love you._  The words burned in his skull and evaporated in the air. With the welling build-up of emotion, the words refused to leave him, no matter how hard Sans tried to force them out.

Sans was trembling. Everything hurt as he moved to pull Grillby up, the action pushing the other’s form to start to crumble more. Another choked sob wracked the skeleton’s frame as the pieces fell and disintegrated, covering his lap and hands with his dear friend’s dust.

To be met with the other’s confession under such cruel circumstances was too much to bear. He brought the handful of dust that was once Grillby’s hand to his chest and hunched over the pile, his bones rattling in the empty bar that would never again be bathed in the light of his life ever again.

Fire alongside his heart had once lived at Grillby’s. Neither did now. He suddenly understood how monsters could die of a broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans likely did not survive that.  
> ...  
> But the next Reset, Sans has never been more grateful for a Reset in his entire existence. He rushes to Grillby's and dives over the counter, an ugly sobbing mess of relief as he clings to Grillby for all his life!
> 
> ...It's how I recovered from this drabble, ok!!! ,TT___TT,  
> (I blame my friend who made the idea [ w o r s e ])


	7. Pillow Talk (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is at MTT Resort after a gig and won’t be back for a while. So why not give Grillby’s a call for some special phone service? (Phone sex, dirty talk, mutual masturbation)

Sans reclined on the king sized bed at MTT Resort. It had been a long show and he was exhausted. He took a moment to loosen the black bone-detailed tie around his neck and sigh against the pillow. He’d never get used to the heat of Hotland when he was so climatised to his hometown. His bones felt better when they were just a little cooler at times.

He fiddled with his cellphone. As tired as he was, he couldn’t go home yet - the elevator was busted again and the ferry was on its way. He didn’t care too much for the food available at the resort either, having been spoilt by the food at Grillby’s.

Sans decided to make a little call, his grin tugging deviously. He waited the few rings until the other end picked up, the brief crackle of flames signalling his on again, off again lover - no thanks to the current batch of resets. The two of them were in a more or less good place this time.

 _“Sans.”_  The fire monster had long since memorised Sans’ number and he sounded a little jaded, not even saying ‘hello’ first.

“guess where i am,” the skeleton mumbled into the receiver, stretching out his legs so that the joints popped under his trousers. He felt so weird in the dressed-down costume the resort mandated for their show lineups.

_“Sans, I’m working.”_

“oh, uhh…. ok, i’ll have a side of fried cukes, achiote dip, large hatch-cut spuds and, uh...”

_“You know I don’t deliver.”_

Sans made a snort as though he didn’t believe it; Grillby had on occasion, come out once or twice to deliver his great greasy goodness to Sans’ house. The ‘triple-G special’, Sans called it. Only when Sans had been sick, and only after some pathetic begging.

“don’t or won’t?”

_“Either. You aren’t even in Snowdin, regardless.”_

“bah, y’got me. mtt-land for another gig. a pyrope jacked up the heatin’ to the point they can’t get the ac on and i got all nostalgic.” Sans idly played with the end of his tie, then pulled his shirt out from his waistband, trying to get comfortable.

_“....An odd thing to admit.”_

“nah, nostalgic is definitely the right word.” Sans hiked up his dress shirt to scratch at the crest of his hip bone in thought. “what’s the charge?”

_“For what?”_

“if you come out here to deliver,” the skeleton bartered, an idea forming as he grinned mischievously, “maybe i can… compensate for your time.”

The fire monster sighed, the sound echoing along with the irritated snapping sound of embers. _“...Cannot leave. I have a restaurant full of customers.”_

“shame,” Sans sighed, inching down the plush mattress to kick off his shoes over the side of the bed, “m’really roastin’ up here...”

Sans recognised the subtle noise from the other end. Grillby was so easy to flirt with now that he knew how. He’d heard the crackle of his flames in this particular way far too many times to know it was an innocent blaze, when really the bartender had something of a dirty mind.

It was several moments before Grillby carefully cleared his throat, _“...Should get back to-”_

Sans inhaled sharply, the playful note and catch in his voice hinting at pleasure; a little trick he knew that would make Grillby brighten right in front of everyone to see. In the background, the skeleton heard the stifled laughter from the patrons and a shuffle as Grillby likely moved to the opposite side of the bar. He really was too easy to distract.

Grinning to himself, Sans waited for the chastisement, his finger bones running over the waist of his trousers before he settled to hook his thumb into one of the belt loops.

 _“...You knave,”_  Grillby breathed, his voice crisp yet soft. The background noise was quieter. Maybe he had retreated to the kitchen?

“all these fire monsters around, but not the one i want…” Sans huffed playfully into the receiver, his grin tugging a little more when he heard Grillby gasp. He covered his grin as though it would stifle his chuckle, the intention successful. “leavin’ me all hot an’ bothered… fuck, i want you-”

Another sound of a blaze strengthening on the other side of the call and Sans found himself flushing at the idea of Grillby getting aroused by his teases. It was actually pretty interesting, considering the mood the fire monster had been in lately. Broody, passive… it was a nice change from all that.

 _“...Want me, you say?”_  the other’s voice had registered lower, almost a husky purr as if he was considering it. Sans pushed himself up on his elbows, grinning widely in triumph with his soul pounding excitedly. Oh _hell yes._ _“...Need a nightlight?”_

The skeleton hummed quietly, enough to pass his voice through and hint at his most devious thoughts. Hell, if this really was happening, then why not..? He inched the tips of his finger bones past his waistband, sinking back against the pile of pillows above him.

“hmm… yeah, i think i do,” he admitted in the same breath of a sigh, closing his eye sockets as his hand delved lower. “and i think you _want_  to.” For whatever reason, saying it out loud made fuzzy pinpricks of electricity shoot up his spine.

There was a slight hitch to the fire monster’s breath then and Sans couldn’t help the soft laugh that escaped him. “you wanna char me, grillby?” He normally reserved the fire monster’s full name for tense moments, but knew it would get the other especially heated. “fill me with fire? gotta say, i’m achin’ for it…”

Sans shifted to get more comfortable on the bed, moving his phone to cradle his skull with his shoulder. His digits ran along the crest of his hip again, tracing a line right down to the dip in his pelvis. He teased himself, hooking a finger through the hole in the bone as Grillby often did, eliciting a sharp intake of breath through his teeth. Pinpricks of heat echoed throughout his bones at the memory of the fire monster’s touch as his magic swirled in longing fluidity.

 _“...Make your bones glow with heat,”_  Grillby started, and Sans grinned down at his hands, feeling a heated shudder pass through his body as the other spoke. There was a pause while Sans drew in another shuddering breath, quivering slightly as his hands rubbed against his most sensitive areas.

“you’ll burn my rental,” the skeleton half-joked, unable to help himself. The other chuckled lowly in response, sending another quiver through his bones. Fuck, even his voice sounded hot.

 _“Describe it to me,”_  the fire monster urged, still keeping his voice low.

Sans flushed, not knowing why. The joke ‘what are you wearing’ was an old adage that always seemed corny, but now sounded oddly enticing. “a little black tie.. got on some slacks to match… and a crisp.. white.. shirt...” he trailed off as he noted another short pause in Grillby’s breathing, feeling his soul flutter in response. He knew Grillby had a thing for him in formal attire; he all but ravaged him the last time Sans stopped by after one of his shows. “it has tiny little buttons.” Grillby would know he disliked buttons, if he remembered right.

_“...Can’t have that now, can we? You must be so uncomfortable.”_

Sans shifted his hands up to the tails of his shirt, teasing at the small stone buttons at the very bottom. “i’m pullin’ ‘em off, one by one…” His fingers made slow work of them, every one that came undone sending a shiver throughout his ribs when the fabric settled against him. He hummed in satisfaction, his flush echoing in his bones, “i’m feelin’ pretty good right now.”

 _“It certainly sounds like you’re enjoying yourself,”_  there was that teasing tone again along with a faint crackle of fire.

“yeah,” Sans breathed, his finger bones passing through the opening of his shirt to caress a rib, “feels really good.” This time he bit back a moan, the stutter of his gasp echoing into the phone line as he pressed his back against the mattress. He was sure he heard the call fuzz out for a moment, knowing the other’s blaze had immolated the receiver. Sans allowed himself to laugh, his voice husky, “did you like that?”

There was a pause before Grillby answered, his own voice a rolling whisper, _“...And just what are you up to?”_

Sans lifted a hand as if in speculation, his other tracing feathery soft and firm strokes down from his sternum to his spine. It was incredibly arousing to say all this out loud, especially since admitting things directly in front of the bartender was so difficult for him.

“`bout six inches so far,” Sans teased, his grin tugging a little more with the other’s surprised laugh. He supposed it was an idea, drawing out his magic to form a fat little cock as he pushed down the waistband of his trousers with another breathy chuckle. Sans cracked open an eye socket; ok, maybe not quite six, but size wasn’t an issue here.

 _“Sounds like quite the endeavour… and what would you do with such a piece all by your lonesome?”_  the other wondered, his voice a subtle purr again. _“...I’d wager you’d like to have me with you, hmm?”_

That sent another set of lightning shivers down Sans’ spine as his other hand moved lower to join his left to push the trousers down a little more. He panted in anticipation, the racy words spoken by the bartender enough to fuel his imagination. He resisted the urge to touch his erection, moving his hips instead as he envisioned Grillby over him, pressing heated kisses against his neck and ribs.

 _Wow,_  was this something else. Why had they never done this before?

“i want you here,” the skeleton murmured into the phone, turning his skull slightly as though it would help get his point across, “god, i miss your touch.” Sans lifted his hips a little in want, his breath hitching in anticipation.

_“And what would you do if I were there?”_

Sans sighed, the noise stuttering as he closed his eye sockets again and pictured Grillby at his side, as half dressed as he was in all his flaming glory. “i wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you,” he whispered, another grin at his mouth when he pulled a hand away to secure the phone as he turned onto his side. His digits grasped the plush blanket beside him, the heat of the room catering to his fantasy. “i’d push my hands up your sides and let every little lick and touch make you beg for more.”

Sans listened as another pulse of fire made the connection static briefly, giving in to another satisfied chuckle. Grillby’s breathing was a little sharper; clearly he was into this as much as Sans was.

“i’d tease your fire a little,” he continued, his tone sultry and slow, “stoke the forge… maybe you’d want me to go lower, down your whole body-” Sans’ breathing had deepened with every word and he brought his hand back to adjust the phone by his face. “what would you do to me..?”

He could hear the bartender’s breathing match his own through the line, even through the interruption of his flames’ hum. _“I’d trace my hands down your back,”_  Grillby began lowly, nearly sounding hesitant, _“Map out your every curve with my fingers, press heat into every joint my fire can seep into-”_

As he spoke, Sans wrapped his hand around the lower vertebrae of his spine, panting as he imagined Grillby’s touch on him. His body arched into the touch as his fingers slid down, matching the other’s description. His gasps became more breathy as each finger slipped over the notches of his bones.

Sans couldn’t hold back a groan of want, “f.. feels good, you teasin’ at me...”

The fire monster hummed softly, content with the salacious feedback, _“I bring fire lower-”_ Sans’ sudden gasp interrupted him as his hand delved further, lightly twitching at his sacrum, _“-it explores, finds every free space to fill you as I pull down those sleek trousers and wrap my fingers around you-”_

Sans moaned, cutting him off. His other hand automatically went to his member, guided by the other’s diction as the one at his sacrum pressed against the small inlets. It was sensitive, wrenching deep and breathy gasps from him anew as he bucked helplessly against his own hands.

Sans forced himself to pause, awaiting further promise. He could feel the heat through his phalanges as though it really was Grillby’s hand there instead of his own. He took a few calming breaths, keeping his eye sockets closed, “i kiss you,” he murmured, arching up slightly with a long exhale, “i can’t get enough. you just set my soul aflame-” Ok, he couldn’t resist another pun, even in the heat of the moment.

With Grillby’s low chuckle, Sans grinned a little more, “i start kissin’ lower… and start makin’ marks as i go,” he teased. He’d figured it out awhile ago and had been pleased as punch when Grillby was baffled at the phenomenon. “i leave little trails of kisses down, down, down, right until my mouth is right by your zipper-”

It was Grillby’s turn to interrupt, the breath of his whimper sending a hot wave of want through the skeleton. Unable to help himself, Sans stroked at his member, fighting back the betraying moan. He stopped when the other next spoke, his hips twitching to continue, _“...Cannot mark me.”_

Sans would have thought the remark out of place, were he not so delightfully distracted, “don’t care, i mark what’s mine.” He echoed the same possessive behaviour the fire monster had demonstrated so many times before. It seemed to earn him another incendiary reaction and even a soft series of gasps, igniting his passion. “i-” he mewled desperately as he bucked his hips up, pushing his cock further into his grasp. Then he did it again, _“hahh,_  i start fucking your hand, you goddamn tease-”

 

At the other side of the call, Grillby had quickly closed the door to the kitchen, sliding down its smooth surface while he listened to Sans’ breathy vocalisations with ever-increasing arousal. His shoulders had blazed every time the skeleton purred through the line, the devilish and mischievous tones making his fire erratic and flutter with excitement.

He moved his own hands against himself, careful to halt his voice in case anyone would hear. Grillby was a quiet fellow, but Sans was able to pull the most compromising noises from him through even innocent discourse. If things got heated enough or if his extended absence was noted-… He shook his head, trying to dismiss those thoughts.

Then again, with that racy description, he guided his hand lower to pull at the apron strings, allowing the fabric to drop. He slid down the remaining length of the door, unable to help a surprised intake of breath and a sudden plume of fire brought on by another one of Sans’ deliciously lewd whimpers. From the little tease of the other’s formal attire to Sans saying such dominating things set his soul thrumming harder.

The bartender was unable to stifle the soft groan that left him, crackling against the receiver as his other hand clutched at the old rotary phone’s chassis next to him. Startled, he moved his hand over the crack of his mouth, fingers just _itching_  to touch himself with Sans’ descriptions.

“that little zipper is all that’s between you.. an’ my mouth, grillby,” Sans’ voice murmured, his breathing hitched as his own touches excited him. A shudder flickered through Grillby’s flames at the other’s tone, gold, pale yellow and white sparking amongst his blaze in his anticipation to hear more. The heavy sigh from the other side sent a snaking coil of need throughout the core of Grillby’s body, coaxing him to shift his hips and squeeze his eyes shut as heat shot down his abdomen.

“i can tell how fired up you’re gettin’ over this… and you’ve barely said a word,” the skeleton continued, and Grillby couldn’t help the amused grin that tugged at the corner of his mouth. The little imp certainly knew him well enough. “i can tell, y’know.. you probably have your hand over your mouth and you’re grittin’ your teeth to make sure you don’t make any sweet noises…” He quietly clicked his tongue as though disappointed.

Grillby couldn’t stop the shuddering exhale that left him with Sans’ words, sending smoke into the air.

“`cause you love to be in control.. but you love it when i take over, too,” the other’s voice crooned softly, his breathing still in measured gasps with the edge of his words taking off in subtle grunts of effort. “i know you wish some days i’d take you behind the bar... leave you a smoking wreck-” Sans laughed lowly, his tone cutting at the end.

Grillby’s body produced a large flicker in response to the jolt he felt with the words, practically melting against the door as he slid his zipper down. He deserted the phone chassis and angled the receiver between his head and shoulder, biting back any noise as his fingers passed his waist to curl against his cock.

 _“Sans-”_  he breathed against the receiver, barely audible to make sure no one else heard. Whatever words he had chosen to deliver through to the skeleton knotted up in a ball of tension as he teased himself, biting back an appreciative sigh.

“bet you wish you delivered now,” Sans teased through a breathy chuckle.

 _“...Anything to curry favour,”_  the fire monster retorted, another catch to his voice betraying his pleasure.

“curry, eh..?” Sans hummed thoughtfully, his tone still sultry, “good thing i love hot an’ spicy…”

Grillby nodded unconsciously, his hips twitching as he stroked in languid motions, once more fighting any vocalisations. He bit the corner of his mouth, fangs passing through his plasma with a sharp exhale, sending smoke out into the air around him, _“...Such a brat.”_

“i’ll have you callin’ me every name in the book after this,” the skeleton continued, a laugh catching between a louder groan.

_“T.. Tease..!”_

Sans moaned in appreciation. The fire monster knew he loved it when he made noises, but it seemed to get the skeleton even more excited when Grillby’s normally carefully selected words and phrases devolved and tripped over each other in the throes of passion.

“yeah, i’m gonna tease you,” the other whispered hotly. It was like lightning igniting several places in his core, the words were so deliberate. “my tongue is on your huge cock… it barely fits in my mouth, but i’m pushin’ forward, takin’ all i can-” Another short moan of effort for emphasis was added.

Grillby squeezed himself, pulling a stifled grunt from him as Sans’ words slurred slightly, as though he had his fingers in his mouth. The fire monster swore softly, thrusting his hips into his hands as the tone conjured naughty imagery.

“i’m makin’ my magic hot as fuck,” Sans continued, the edge of his voice needy as he resumed whatever debauched ministrations he was doing to himself. Grillby could only imagine, picturing the smaller monster’s skull below his abdomen with that thick, tantalising tongue making him shift with a stuttered gasp. “you love it, don’t you?

Grillby bit down against the corner of his mouth again, a hum of affirmation kindling as he thrust into his tight grip. _“Nnnh, god, yes...”_  he held back a whimper, the resulting grunt making Sans sigh longingly. _“...Please… hotter-”_

“god, i love it when you beg-” another sharp inhale and Grillby’s flames plumed again, his need rising, “alright… my mouth is so hot… so hot you wonder if all this time you’ve been burnin’ with frost-”

He could practically feel it. Grillby gave in to an audible groan, thrusting into his hands again as a wave of white-hot pleasure coursed through him. It had been a while since Sans had indulged in temperature play and he felt his fire accommodate him, shifting various intensities of heat as he gave another needy thrust. The kitchen was catching fire in his excitement.

 _“T… tight,”_  Grillby murmured desperately, imagining Sans’ conjured mouth constricting around him with a flood of heat at his cock as he rubbed an aching circle around the tip.

“i dunno if you’ll fit all the way-” the skeleton hummed, conflicted, his voice still slightly slurred with what _had_  to be his fingers in his mouth.

Grillby swallowed hard, unable to stop himself from thrusting again with an accompanying mewl. _“Take it all,”_  he pleaded, his voice an edged whisper. The other hummed again, a soft moan echoing through the receiver as the perceived digits sounded as though they had entered further into his mouth. At the same time, the fire monster shuddered as he pulled himself inwards, his back hunching against the door as though he could very clearly feel every crevice and fold of Sans’ conjured mouth.

“i want you to breathe with me,” the other suddenly whispered, his own inhales short and sharp, “and i want you to fuck my mouth-”

The fire monster nodded hastily, rolling his hips as he thrusted into his hand. He huffed shortly, trying to find Sans’ rhythm and turning his head so he could groan and grunt directly into the phone. _“.......eel amazing, Sa.. Sans-”_  he rasped, his fire masking the first part of his sentence as his breaths eventually found the skeleton’s tempo.

 

Sans had pushed himself towards the headboard and the piles of pillows. His whole body was twitching as he listened to the bartender’s blaze through his phone, steadily stroking himself. He licked against the bony digits of his other hand in his mouth, swirling his tongue in between the spaces of his fingers to mimic the other’s heat. It drew needy pants from him and soft, meaningless vocalisations of pure lust and need.

His breath caught with another, louder moan and threw off their matched breaths, but the other soon caught up, regaining the intimacy between them as though they were both together and making each other feel so much pleasure. Grillby sounded so good like this, Sans could just imagine his arching form and him touching himself to his every sound.

“i’m.. i’m almost-” Sans gasped, unable to help himself. The knot of building pressure inside of him had been aching for so long as he talked Grillby through pleasuring himself. His breaths quickened and his legs shook, sending sparks throughout his entire frame as he drew nearer and nearer to his peak.

Another rush of static through the line and he grinned through his hazy breaths. The reaction had been more sudden and it sounded as though Grillby was attempting to stifle himself again.

Sans continued pumping his cock as he slid his fingers out of his mouth, his soul resonating fiercely in his chest, “aww, babe… already?” Sans slowed his hand, tracing teasing circles around and down his shaft until he heard Grillby. He’d wait.

There was a shivering breath from the other end, alongside a gulp and the irritated whip-like snap of flames. It was several moments before the fire monster composed himself enough to whisper, _“......Some… someone knocked.”_  He cleared his throat then, his breaths still shuddering.

Sans’ laughter was breathy as a result. He could only imagine the horror Grillby felt at such an interruption, and the surprised shades of white, gold and orange that he’d turn at that. Around others, the fire monster was very much reserved and pulling him out of his element while he was at work had been something else, Sans thought.

“aww…” the skeleton crooned softly, “an’ i was havin’ fun, too.”

Another pause before he received a flustered response; _“....Breaktime is, erm… finished.”_

Sans stared down at his aching member, his grin tugging a little remorsefully as his breathing evened out. “pity.”

 _“Come by later,”_  the fire monster added hastily, sounding increasingly flustered. This time, Sans was able to hear a couple of knocks and couldn’t help another low chuckle. _“When you get back.”_

“heh… we’ll see.” That meant definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to kick off the last prompt as something not as fucked for FUSW... and... and also.. ... there is no phone sex with my otp? ...Well... there, uh.. there is now... (｡´ ‿｀♡)
> 
> They ~~probably~~ fucked like rabbits the second Sans got back. ✧˖ °(˶‾᷄ ॢ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵ॢ)

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad, so I have to make others feel bad.


End file.
